Time to kill
by smith.shonelle
Summary: Life for Scott and his pack was going great until a mysterious person came into town. Now Kira has gone dark. She possess the ability to transform into full black eyed fox. Will Scott be able to help Kira back to her normal self or will it end with everyone fighting for their life? We shall see..
1. time to kill

A blood curdling scream slipped from Kira's lips, ringing throughout the Yukimura's residence. It was full of pain and fear, fear of the unknown. All Kira could focus on was the pain, it quickly surged through her body becoming unbearable. Her bones began shifting and contorting, black fur sprouting from her pale skin as Kira transformed into a black fox. Her eyes shifting from their natural colour to a sinister black. She could feel her self control slipping away, as something evil possessed her wolf form. Kira's mother frantically runs to her daughter's bedroom, calling out for Kira with a worrisome voice. Fear consumed Kira's mother at the sight of a broken glass window and Kira's wolf form standing brave and tall before her. Kira's body shifted into her human form and before any words could slip from her mother's lips, Kira knocks her mother out cold with one swift motion of her arm. Kira walked away from her unconcious mother laying on the floor and jumped out window. She landed steady on both her feet looking back at her mother with black eyes and a sinister smirk on her lips before she disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e5790917d8f98a3fa46fb8c7dd936a21"he next day Scott showed up at the Yukimura residence bright and early. After they began dating, it became a routine for him to pick Kira up for school every morning at her doorstep. He parked his motorcycle at the side of the road, walked up the pathway leading to the house and knocked on the door. Mr. Yukimura opened the door, Scott took in his haggard appearance and immediately knew something was wrong. Scott shot him a curious glance, silently questioning what's wrong. "Something happened last night, KIra's not here," as soon as those words tumbled out of Mr. Yukimura's mouth Scott went into a fit of panic. "What happened? What's wrong? Where's Kira? Is she alright?" Scott rambled on as worry washed over his features at the thought of something bad happening to Kira. If harm was to come her way he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for not being able to protect her. Mr. Yukimura interrupted Scott from his questioning and invited him inside to explain the current situiation. Scott brushed pass Mr. Yukimura and stormed into the living room where Kira's mom sat on the couch, fatigue drenching her demeanor. "What happened and where is Kira?" Scott demanded. "You may want to sit down Scott," Mrs. Yukimura insisted. " I don't want to sit down, i want to know what's going on and where is Kira," Scott retorted. A long, exhausted sigh escaped Mr. Yukimura's lips from behind Scott, "just tell him," he urged. His wife then proceeded to convey the terrible events of the night before, reliving the incident as she explained what happened. By the end of the explanation Scott sank into the couch with his head burried into his hands, worry invading his mind. Kira's mom continued to speak, "one thing that makes absolutely no sense to me is that her fox had completely black eyes, they were so dark and void of any emotion. It isn't right, unless..." "Unless what?" Scott snapped, frustration clear in his voice. He wasn't usually stressed in horrendous situations like these but this situation concerned the well being of Kira and could not even bear the thought of something happening to his beautiful Kira. Mrs. Yukimura continued, "unless she is meing manipulated, controlled by some evil being." The room fell into a silent abyss. Scott and Mr. Yukimura was left speechless. Scott brought himself to form a sensible sentence, venom dripping from his words, "if we find this evil being that is manipulating my Kira, tell me how do I kill them without her getting hurt?" Kira's mom simply responded saying, "when you know who you are battling then you will know what you have to do." Scott excused himself from the Yukimuras and exited the house, frustrated and confused./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8d25a04136ac7109e47d25466efdf1a4"Scott sped off on his motorcycle heading for school, even though he would much prefer to be anywhere else but this hell on Earth, especially taking into consideration the situation at hand. Arriving at school, Scott searched the school grounds for his pack that composed of his best friends: Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Liam. Scott did not want to drag the rest of his pack into this situation but they caught onto his strange behaviour. After his pack continued to pry into the issue, wanting to know problem, he gave in and explained to them the entire situation ending the conversation with a firm statement,"we need a plan."The day passed by in a blur not giving Scott and his pack any time to concoct a plan or discuss the situation further. Kira was engraved into Scott's mind, throughout the entire day he could only try to think of ways to find his Kira and keep her safe in his evening, just as the bell screamed out for dismissal Scott and his pack set out to search for Kira./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6b7f5e5d0652749cad16e8fcfb12589"Night crept upon them and by then Scott had lost all his patience and self control becoming frustrated with himself for not being able to find her. He sent everyone home, telling them they would try again tomorrow. Stiles attempted to talk to Scott, try to calm him down and condole him but his efforts were futile. Scott just wanted Kira, his Kira and nothing else. Scott miserably crawled into his bed that night, irritation painted onto his features. Laying face down in bed, Scott suddenly picked up Kira's scent in the air of the night. For the entire day he didn't catch the slightest trace of her scent and now he could smell her sweet rose scent, as if she was right in his bedroom with him. He flew up from his bed folllowing the scent, climbing out his open window and walking in a zombie like state straight into the forest. Venturing deeper into the forest he could smell her even stronger. A subben movement among the trees ahead of him brought him to a hault. A figure emerged from the darkness and slowly strode forward into the light of the moon in the night. the moonlight revealed the face he missed dearly, Kira. Scott stood astonished and tounge tied, Kira was HERE before him, dressed in a tight black leather pant suite. He snapped out of his trance and rushed towards her saying, "where were you? What happened? Are you okay?" He embraced her while she stood quietly, arms at her sides, not making a move to return the embrace. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Scott began to panic, scanning her body for any injuries. "No no no nothing's wrong, I'm okay," Kira responded sending a soft, shy smile his way. She leaned up to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss it. She removed her lips from his, "I'm okay," she whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine. Scott pulled her forward into another embrace, kissing her in the process. During the kiss, Kira's eyes switched from a beautiful brown to a sinful black as a sharp object appeared in her right hand. The knife coated in wolfsbane was sent plunging it into Scott's abdomen, sending him stumbling to the ground. Scott lay on the ground struggling with his breathing, confused and trying to process what just happened. Grunts and groans escaped Scott's mouth while Kira stood above him chuckling darkly. "Why... what the hell is going on," Scott stuttered, staring into the eyes that were no longer his girlfriend's, they were dark, sinister and void of any emotion. "Never trust a fox darling, its time to kill, and I'm starting with Lydia,'' Kira replied in a monotonous, emotionless voice. She leaned forward, yanking the knife out of Scott's flesh at the end of her sentence. She turned around and began to trudge away while Scott stumbled to his feet, desperately calling out to his girlfriend, "Kira!" "She's gone!'' she exclaimed in a deep, mutated voice, before disappearing into the darkness./div 


	3. when darkness comes

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0e9631744d785506932a27d182f26eca"As Kira disappeared from Scott's view, he went into a fit of panic, went into a fit of panic but it was soon overthrown by a sudden bolt of anger, pumping through his bloodstream. His natural brown eyes flickered to a pulsing red, slightly illuminating the dark room. Scott scrambled off the bed, jumping through the already broken window. He landed flat on both feet, bolting out of the Yuimura's yard. Stopping at his motorcycle, he pulled out his cell phone and called his pack, telling them to meet him at their high school. The raging teenage werewolf jumped onto his motorcycle, the engine roared to life, interrupting the peaceful night as Scott sped off. Arriving at the front of the high school, joining a yawning Stiles, an annoyed Malia and a drowsy Liam. However there was one person missing, Lydia. "Why did you call us here Scott?" Malia complained. "Where's Lydia?" Scott inquired, ignoring Malia. " I-I don't know, I tried calling her cell multiple times but i can't get a hold of her. I'm starting to get worried." Stiles stuttered, furrowing his eye brows trying to think of what could have happened. Scott sighed,"Kira, well the dark Kira might be on her way to kill her," he choked out. "What?! Then why the hell are we just standing here let's go!" Stiles exclaimed, he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Lydia."Okay let's go," and with that they all headed off to Lydia's house./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8ec4bf49b85e02a69a554cbb06c7a6af" The sound of Adam Levine's sweet voice blared through Lydia's earphones sprouting from ear to ear. She was getting ready for bed, she wanted to get a good night sleep, unfortunately it was already one A.M. on a Wednesday morning. she pulled the covers over her petite body, hiding under the sweet scent of her sheets she fell into a deep sleep. ''BANG!'' A loud unrecognizable sound rang loud outside Lydia's room. She flew off her bed and headed towards her window where she heard the sound, there was nothing but the old tree that stood outside her house for years. Curiosity drove to Lydia open the window and call out into the dark oblivion "Hello?! Is someone there?!'' Getting no reply, she began to close the window when Kira appeared in front of her grinning from ear to ear with sinful black eyes and a knife in her hand. "Its okay Lydia, nothing to be afraid of, I'm just here to kill you," she hissed out and with the flick of her hand a pitch black darkness was invited into the room. When Lydia's night light came back on Kira held Lydia in a headlock, the knife digging into the flesh of her back. Lydia's banshee scream vibrated through the room, the voices clouding her head, telling her she was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"not/span/em going to die, but something worse was going to happen./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3efa16395faf857d8fdf0ab853921fe2" Scott tried calling Lydia's cell phone several times but all his efforts were futile. He was in the forest now with the rest of the pack, he was hoping Kira would have stopped here, but unfortunately, she didn't. Scott was about to continue his way to Lydia's house when a scream resounded round the forest sending him and his pack into a state of fright. "What was that? That was Lydia wasn't it? Oh God we have to go now," Stiles rambled on, panicked and worried he began running the short distance to Lydia's house. Scott, Malia and Liam exchanged worried glances before following behind Stiles, quickly catching up to him. The scream tore through the night again, filled with fear and pain. Before the pack could reach to Lydia's house her scream attacked the peaceful night again not once but three times. Each time Stiles would get more agitated, mumbling under his breath and cursing silently while they were on the move towards her house./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="faece0ac71d9370ed138d486368b83cc" Lydia was on her knees facing her bed. Blood trickled down her arm from the stab wound Kira inflicted upon her. The pain in her arm was unbearable, tears streamed down her rosey cheeks. Her eyes darted to her bedroom door to see Stiles, Scott, Malia and Liam, worry clear on their faces, especially Stiles. Kira glared at them all, snickering wickedly. "Volac Black I know its you, I've heard about you and I'm telling you now, you won't win, so stop controlling my Kira, using her to do your dirty work. Man up!" A deadly look came across Kira's face as soon as the words left Scott's mouth. Kira suddenly shifted into a large, black fox. "I already have won Scott, I have the kitsune and now the banshee," the words came from the fox, in the same deep masculine voice, Volac's voice. before Scott could utter a word, the for disappeared, taking Lydia with it./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="04cf73e5c647d97fe8774c8b0c05edd0" Lydia opened her eyes, seeing nothing but black. Both relief and confusion flooded her emotions realizing that her arm was healed. She searched carefully stood up, blankly waving her hands about trying to find a surface to hold onto but stopped when a figure vaguely lit up the room. It watched her with black eyes. It the registered to Lydia that there was not just one, but there was eight of them. They all walked forward together, merging into one tall, petrifying figure. Lydia could not restrain herself from whispering in a soft, shaky voice, "where the hell am I?" /div 


End file.
